


偶遇

by JINfff0901



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M, bjyxszd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINfff0901/pseuds/JINfff0901





	偶遇

坏坏私生饭啵x明星赞

#肖战 偶遇#  
#肖战 被路人认出后逃跑#  
#肖战 落下外套#  
一时间，微博爆了几个热搜，引得无数追星女孩羡慕嗷叫。  
而此刻，当事人肖战正毫无目的地跑着，为了躲开人群，他甚至牺牲了自己的外套。疾跑带来的风呼啸着灌进他的t恤，除此之外还能听到自己震耳欲聋的心跳声。  
肖战摁紧头上的鸭舌帽，确保没人跟上来后才缓住身形。我的天，我都干了什么，偷跑出来玩还被发现了，回去肯定要被经纪人骂死了。肖战一边喘气一边想着。  
果然，下一秒，电话来了。肖战嘴角抽搐几下，只得乖乖地接听，好在他有良好的认错态度，经纪人才同意他这两天待在酒店不准离开。  
搞定了这个，肖战马上放松下来，却没想到身后站着别人，他如同受惊的兔子一样看过去，看到一个年轻的男人倚墙而立，二十出头的样子，很帅，正面无表情地同他对视。  
“嗨？”肖战不知道人家认不认识他，所以只是主动打了声招呼。  
但男人没说话，往边上挪了几步继续看手机了。看样子就不好相处，肖战心道，要不是我有求于他才不会理他。  
是的，肖战他迷路了。刚刚就像只无头苍蝇一样乱跑，鬼知道他跑到哪里去了。  
肖战：“那个，你知道酒店往哪走吗？”  
“王一博。”男人说道。  
肖战无语，问个路为什么非要知道你的名字，萍水相逢的不奇怪吗？  
“王一博？”  
王一博没有过多的表情，他把手机随意揣进兜里，冷淡地说：“我带你去。”

有些不对劲。肖战也说不上什么感觉，和这个年轻男人并行的时候，他心里毛毛的。尤其是周遭越发冷清的时候。  
“还没到吗？”  
肖战忍不住问了。  
听到他的疑问，王一博突然停住了脚步，他眼眸深邃，露出一个略带邪气的笑。

他说：“肖战，你真的很好骗。”

好骗什么？什么好骗？肖战只记得当时男人危险的笑容和自己身体一软倒入他的怀中，后面便没有记忆了。

再醒来时，肖战发现自己被人用绳子绑起来了，因为衣服被人剥去，白皙的皮肤便被粗糙的绳子勒出几道粉红色的痕迹，口中还塞着一颗湿漉漉的口球，看上去色情至极。  
“唔唔”肖战难堪地扭动身体，他的身前摆着一架打开的摄影机，黑洞洞的镜头正对着他，就像是狩猎者的眼睛，捕捉着猎物的一举一动。  
王一博……肖战在心里恶狠狠地反复咀嚼这个名字，恨不得掐死他。  
然而就在这时，门开了。  
王一博迈开长腿，几步走到他的面前，然后沉默地看着他。肖战还在继续挣扎，焦急之下，涎水顺着口球滴落在洁白的床单上，他本就是爱出汗的人，现在更是，额头上细密的薄汗平添了几分性感。“唔唔唔”，肖战瞪着眼，眼尾不经意染上几簇艳红，整个人透着活色生香的美。  
王一博再也忍不住，吞咽几口唾沫后，将人圈在怀中亲吻。  
他的吻是滚烫的，肖战意识到自己的身体就像是被点燃了，每处被爱抚的地方火热的要命。而且王一博动作并不粗暴，他灵活的舌头肆意逗弄他的耳垂，不一会儿又去吮吸他嘴唇下方一颗小痣，接着还去舔舐他敏感的喉结，乳头……  
肖战快疯了，缺失安全感让他感到微微战栗，他拼命用舌头去顶已经湿透的口球，可是完全没用，他的身体在被人随意摆布，脑子里混乱一片。  
王一博终于给他摘下了口球，肖战被亲的发麻的嘴一时间合不拢，只得留下一条缝隙，引来王一博疯狂的进攻。待他飘远的意识回笼，他已经在不自觉地迎合王一博的亲吻了，甚至意外溢出几声气音。

手指进入的过程并不困难。王一博从旁边拿来一瓶牛奶饮品，那还是肖战前不久代言的商品！肖战满脸不敢置信，因为王一博倒了一些在手心竟然命令他舔掉，肖战不肯，于是王一博一巴掌抽在了他的臀部，乳白色的液体顺着臀尖缓缓流下，淫靡得很。  
“王一博！你是人吗！”肖战用力喊道。  
“嗯？”  
不仅手没离开，王一博反而屈起手指就着奶液插入一指节。  
“呜…啊！”肖战叫出声，奶液为干涩的甬道提供了极好的润滑，王一博顶弄几下抽出后又往手心倒牛奶。  
这次肖战学乖了，他探出粉红的舌尖，像只小猫一样，舔起他的手心。看得王一博眼色一沉，内心躁动，他俯下身转而勾起肖战的舌头，给了他一个深吻，随后往他身后插入两根手指，来回按压。  
“舒服吗？”王一博另一只手的指缝夹住肖战胸前挺立的殷红，不停地摩擦又揉捏，那酥酥麻麻的感觉立刻攀上了顶峰，肖战胡乱地叫了几下，早就勃起的下身便射的一塌糊涂了。  
王一博一愣，他没想到肖战能这么敏感，敏感到前戏就能让他射精。可真是个宝贝。而且是他喜欢多年的宝贝。  
肖战体内又紧又湿，光是手指，就把王一博吸的两眼发红。果然肖战对他，有致命的吸引，王一博硬的难受，看牛仔裤被顶起的弧度就能看出他的下体有多壮观。  
他从高中开始就崇拜的人现在被他压在身下狠狠欺负。意识到这点，王一博一把将自己的性器释放出来，塞进肖战腿间，他顺着他臀部的弧度反复摩擦，留下透明的黏液。  
“不……不要……求你了，不要……”肖战的声音带着哭腔，他真的害怕了。身后滚烫的年轻男人的肉体让他有些发怵，他发着抖，臀瓣却被人两手掐住。  
那根巨大的肉棒缓慢地顶进来，仿佛要把他肠道的褶皱都要磨平般，令人怜爱的小穴被撑得满满当当。“哈……哈啊！”肖战被绑着 浑身没点力气，他蹬了几下腿，最后还是被王一博掐住了腰开始大力抽插。  
“战哥，战战……”王一博爽的头皮发麻，他一边寻着绳子打结的地方，一边亲吻肖战漂亮至极的后背。  
“唔，不要！太快了，不要……呃啊啊！”  
肖战哭喊着，当绳子被解开了，他连忙用手去推人，然而王一博抓住了他的手后，竟引他去摸两人结合的地方。  
肖战触电般的缩回了手：“啊……王，王一博，你这个……混蛋！”  
“战哥，我喜欢你，你的这里也很喜欢我。”  
“……你放屁！”  
“战哥的身体好舒服，夹的我爽死了。”  
“战战，战战……不疼的，很舒服的。”  
王一博嘴上安慰人，下身却是激烈的猛攻，把肖战的话顶的支离破碎。  
两瓣小巧的屁股被人揉捏的通红，上面清晰地印着王一博时不时拍下的巴掌印。  
王一博一边耸动劲瘦的腰肢一边不忘照顾肖战的前面，没多久，肖战沙哑着嗓音身下又喷射出来。  
“啊啊——”太舒服了，肖战整个人都被操开了，底下是汁水四溢，因为王一博的大力抽插，粗大的器物将他体内的液体带出又插回去，飞溅出来的晶莹挂在他的耻毛上，令人脸红心跳。  
“求求你…放过我…啊…不要……”肖战被抱起来坐在人身上，骑乘的姿势使王一博的东西又到达了更深处，并且狠狠碾过敏感点，就像身体过了电，肖战爽的蜷缩起脚趾，禁不住大声叫起来。  
王一博运动他的胯骨，把肖战的臀部拍打出声音。他的性器不停地反复地擦过肖战的点，害得肖战几下仰起头，只能从喉咙里发出尾音婉转悠长的娇喘。  
“啊啊啊……王一博……一博……”  
“哥哥，弟弟操的你舒不舒服？”王一博舔舔嘴唇，伸出手抚摸着肖战身上的每一处地方。  
“好舒服…嗯……这里…”肖战最后也无所谓了，既然两个人都发生这种事了，何不好好享受？况且这个弟弟的脸他很喜欢。  
王一博本来是平躺着的，后来他起身将摄影机取了下来，以他的角度拍摄肖战。肖战已经没什么理智了，他脸上一片潮红，身体也泛起淡淡的粉色，就像是被操熟了一样。因为王一博不动了，他便自己寻找角度上下摆动，看着镜头里的艳丽风光，王一博口干舌燥。他的眼神是霸道的疯狂的，此时只倒映着肖战沉浸于快感的脸。  
肖战动了十几下发现自己并不能好好享受，就委屈地瘪瘪嘴，眼泪汪汪的样子。王一博忍不了了，他将摄影机搁回去，将肖战掀倒在床上又开始大力操干。  
最后肖战也不知道他们做了几次，等他醒来，他又回到了自己的酒店并且日上三竿。肖战揉了揉酸楚的腰部，心想要不是身上红红点点的吻痕，他差点以为自己是被摩托车碾过而不是和别人经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性事。

“公司决定炒你和某小花，她们团队让你们私下吃个饭我同意了。”  
肖战无所谓地说：“行。”  
“嗯，还有，最近你和某小生已经过了营业期，也要互相避避嫌。”  
“知道了。”

肖战摆弄着手机，对于炒cp这种东西他一向无所谓，什么当红小花小生，在他眼里都比不过一顿饭，他退出微博后，突然微信有人发来一条视频消息。  
那人的头像全黑，名字叫bo，肖战根本不知道这是谁。  
他好奇地点开视频，前面是空白的，等他拉到中间，只一秒，肖战就关闭了。  
操…那是他和王一博做爱的视频，肖战脸瞬间白了。  
几秒后，对面发来一条语言，声音低沉勾人，  
他说，

“肖战，你最近不乖。”

\---------------  
end  
jmm后面自己脑补吧，反正dd就是醋了，很醋很醋的那种。


End file.
